This invention relates to a hydraulic pressure master cylinder for use in a hydraulic pressure system and primarily for use in the hydraulic brake or clutch actuating system or a motor vehicle. The invention is concerned with such a master cylinder of the fabricated type in which a reservoir, of moulded plastics material for example, and a cylinder of metal for example, are separately made and secured together to form a complete master cylinder.